


Suspended

by Lady_Killer (JoyWoods)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyWoods/pseuds/Lady_Killer





	Suspended

      Suspended. On the observation deck, looking out at the unfamiliar stars and empty space, Lance felt as though he was suspended in time. Untouchable. He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply through his nose, letting out a sigh through his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes again. Technically, Lance thought, time didn't really exist out here in space. No passing of the days, no months, no years. A minute was just a vague concept. Pidge had explained it to him once, though she stopped once he feigned a headache, complaining about too much data at once. He understood, though, that while there was no time out in space the rush was still real. Routine things kept him sane, yes, but Galra attacks and planet rescues made every moment feel precious. And yet also too overwhelming. It was nice, he decided, to be able to stop feeling that. Staring at the stars, he could be calm. Think with no rush, with no worry.

    Perhaps, though, the real reason he was thinking about time was to keep other thoughts from drifting in his mind. They ran in the background though, as they always did. A background noise of what ifs and worry for his family on Earth. Was his Abuelita okay, would she be alive when he got home? What was his Mama thinking right now, was she okay? Were his siblings doing alright? Lance tried to keep his mind off of them, he didn't want to cry tonight. Instead he thought of his new family. He thought of Pidge with her crazy intelligence and determination, of Hunk with his amazing skills and kindness, and of Allura who had lost so much yet still stood strong and proud. He thought about Coran, who had become sort of an uncle figure to him, telling him stories and ending his worries with only a few fond words. He thought about his space family, and knowing they were safe brought some peace to his restless mind and worried heart.

    In the doorway, Keith stood, looking out at the stars. He looked back over to his boyfriend, a small frown on his face. The frown left, and he let out a small huff as he managed to catch the serious, yet fond expression on Lance's face. He walked over to the other and plopped behind him, resting his head on the other's shoulder as he poked his side. Lance yelped, causing Keith to smirk as he spoke, a fond note in his voice.

    "What are you thinking about?" He asked, though there was no doubt in his mind that he knew what Lance would say. Lance huffed and rubbed his side, frowning. He muttered something under his breath playfully, rolling his eyes at the other male. Lance suddenly seemed to get an idea and stuck his tongue out at the other as he wiggled in place. He poked the other back, before speaking in a childish voice.

    "Non'ya bizz!" He declared, smirking as he decided he had won this "argument", to which Keith rolled his eyes. He scooted to sit beside Lance, wrapping an arm around the other as he sent him his patented 'puppy dog look.' Really, he was just staring at Lance, but it apparently worked wonders on the other boy. Despite his the many years of practice he claimed he had from his younger siblings. He slowly raised one brow, and Lance began to look uncomfortable, biting his lip as he glanced to the side. Eventually, he gave in and muttered something about the team. Keith smirked.

    "I knew it. Now, do you wanna stay sitting here or do you actually want to eat dinner tonight? If we don't hurry, everyone's gonna eat the lasagna Hunk made." He said practically. He didn't stand, because if Lance actually wanted to stay here instead of go to dinner...Well, then Keith would stay with him. Even if he did think it was stupid and a little unproductive, if he was with Lance then it wasn't completely useless. Though, you'd never get him to admit the though obviously. Lance gasped, his eyes widening as the mention of dinner and food, and he grinned as he hopped up.

    "Space lasagna!!" He cheered happily. Keith groaned as he stood up, a small scowl on his face as he raised a brow at Lance. The other knew exactly what his thoughts were on adding space to everything, and a mischievous glint seemed to alight in Lance' eyes. He smirked, taking Keith's hand. "Come on, babe! Let's have space lasagna, at space dinner with our space family! We can sit on the space chairs and use the space forks and space spoons. Even the space knives! We'll sit with our space friends, and talk about space things while our space food rests on the space plates. We'll breathe space air, all while in space, in a space castle!" He rambled as he dragged a groaning Keith to the dining room. With every space mentioned, Keith's groaning grew louder.

    "Woah, sounds like there's a zombie!" Shiro joked as they entered the room. The groaning immediately stopped, a blush on Keith's face. He grumbled under his breath, stomping over to his seat. Lance laughed, and sat next to him, completely relaxed. Hunk served the food, grinning as he revealed the space lasagna. Pink sauce and purple noodles, a certainty interesting look. Yet no one was deterred, trusting in Hunk's cooking. As everyone dug in to fill their plates, Hunk sat and spoke with amusement ringing clear in his voice.

    "Yeah, though definitely not as zombie like as Pidge in the morning without coffee!" From Pidge's glare, it was clear that if it was anyone other than sweet Hunk saying this...Well, they'd have to kiss their kneecaps goodbye. Conversation continued smoothly, only interrupted by eating. Lance hummed and closed his eyes. Being alone in the observation deck might be nice...But being with his family was better. He opened his eyes, smiling as he took a bite of his food. With his mouth now appropriately filled with food, he told some ridiculous joke, causing everyone to groan in fondness and amusement. Yea, it's good to be with family.


End file.
